


Lazy Sunny Days

by kurohachi



Series: Sunny Days [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, mindless pointless shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luffy is bored and Law is forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, mindless, pointless fluff. Just the way I like it. 
> 
> This chapter is not beta-ed so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes (which will be many, I assure you)

“Toraoooo… I’m bored…” Luffy whined. He was sitting close to Law on the long round bench, feet rocking back and forth impatiently. There was only the two of them in the library that day. It was sunny outside and they could hear Chopper and Usopp’s cheerful voices from outside, followed by their musician signature laughter. It was one of those lazy afternoons that was rare in the New World. Law has his attention full on the book he’s reading and Luffy felt ignored and bored.

“Then go somewhere else, I’m busy.” Law replied, eyes not off the book.

“But. I. Am. So. Booooored…” he whined again, his head butting to Law’s shoulder at every word.

Annoyed, Law just grabbed Luffy’s head and shoved it away from him. Of course his neck just stretched so it amounted to nothing.

“What are you reading?” Luffy said, his head snapped back to position and now it’s leaning on Law’s shoulder.

“Medical journals.” he answered shortly . Luffy made a face and asked “What is it about?”

“The implications of salamandora glands on South Blue animasardonyx disease.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Toraoooooo…” Luffy whined again, rubbing his head on Law’s shoulder like a cat begging for attention.

“What?”

“Do you think that we’re going to have meat for dinner tonight?”

“How should I know? We just had lunch!”

“Toraoooo…”

“What?”

“Did you know that mermaids can poop too?”

“…Yes.”

“Toraoooo…”

“What do you want?” Law snapped impatiently. “If you don’t be quiet I’ll chop your head off and throw it to the deck.”

Luffy grumbled and he was quiet for a while, but his feet were still swinging back and forth impatiently. Absentmindedly, he took Law’s right hand which was sitting idly on the corner of the book and he studied it closely. Law didn’t say anything and let the boy do what he wants. Luffy began studying Law’s hand and fingers and squeezing and pinching his digits curiously. Luffy absently traced the tattoos on his hand with his fingers, squeezing his hand until finally he interlaced his fingers with Law’s with a satisfied huff. Finally, Law got so distracted he couldn’t focus on his book.

“Mugiwara-ya, what are you—”

At that moment, the door to the upper deck swung open and Chopper burst in. “Luffy, Torao! Usopp, Brook and I are going to fish! Do you guys want to join us?”

Law sighed in relief. He enjoys having the boy around him just as much as he enjoys conducting a good brain surgery, but his patience is wearing thin. Maybe now Luffy would leave him alone. “I’m good. You should go, Mugiwara-ya.”

“No, I’m good too.” Luffy smiled cheerfully at Chopper and waved “Thanks Chopper!”

Chopper smiled at the two and nodded, then he left closing the door quietly behind him. If he saw Luffy holding Law’s hand, he didn’t make any comment about it.

Law looked at Luffy, puzzled. “Why don’t you go? Fishing with your friends is more fun than watching me read a book.”

“Mmm. Somehow… Well…” Luffy murmured, hands still absently playing in Law’s “My friends are going to be with me to the end of my journey, but…” He paused, a painful memory surfaced in his mind of the time he bid an uneventful farewell in Alabasta. He gripped Law’s hand tighter, suddenly overcame by a momentary fear of the uncertain future.

“But I don’t know when I will see you again.”

If Law was surprised he didn’t show it on his face. Instead he sighed and closed the book. He ignored the fleeting loneliness on the boy’s eyes and stopped himself from wondering who was it that Luffy was really thinking of at that moment.

He tightened his grip on Luffy’s hand and with one swift movement, he pushed Luffy down on the bench and pinned his hand above his head.

“Wha—Mmph!” Luffy’s protest went into Law’s throat as he caught his lips, catching him in a breathless kiss. His other hand gripped Luffy’s chin, one thumb running over his lips to pry it open letting warm tongue slip in to wrestle with another. The boy moaned softly, letting his breath be stolen with every kiss. Catching his breath, Law let the boy do the same as he released those lips with the last playful bite to Luffy’s lower lip.

Luffy was breathless beneath him and Law couldn’t resist stealing another kiss on those red and swollen lips. He ran his hand over Luffy’s bare chest, feigning innocence when his hand casually brushed over Luffy’s nipple and earning a muffled moan from the boy. His hand slowly slid down to Luffy’s hips, jerking it upwards to bring their bodies together.

He watched the boy beneath him pant, face red and breathless. Law rested his forehead on Luffy’s and look into those pair of dark eyes, satisfied that there’s nothing else reflected in those eyes other than him. Letting go of Luffy’s hips, Law instead cupped Luffy’s face before he spoke, his voice a low growl.

“Don’t forget that I’m still your enemy.”

Luffy was stunned for a moment before he broke into a smile.

“Your action doesn’t match your words.” he chuckled as he tilted his head up asking for another kiss, in which Law obliged.

“I’m a pirate after all.” Law chuckled against Luffy’s lips “Don’t trust my words so easily.”

The boy’s signature laughter echoed in the library and he put his free arm around Law’s shoulder to pull the older man for another kiss. And another. And perhaps another.

Sounds of kisses, breathless laughter and quiet chuckles filled the silent library and Luffy was bored no more.


End file.
